All Because Two Fell In Love
by Lynzimaniac8997
Summary: "Waking up from my colorful unconciousness was disorienting." When Love is forbidden to you, and your heart and your head are miles apart, what are you to do? OCxOC 16-17. Reds, blues, and greens,  2 more of my own.Story is SO much better than the sum.R


**Hi! This is my first fanfic about PPGs so I really hope you like it. :) **

**Let me just say-for fangirl purposes- that I would absolutely, with no doubt, be the biggest Powerpuff Girl number one fan of all time. Seriously. I may be fifteen, but the obsession started when I was about four. I can recite the theme/intro word for word. I have PPG backbacks from elementary school, stuffed dolls, watches, alarm clocks, I had PPG themed birthday parties three years in a row, bathing suits, t-shits, shoes, PPG bedsets, pillows, talking bobble-heads, dishware, cups, DVDs, boxsets, lamps, my God am I a freak or what? **

**To all of my SWAC readers who have me on your authors lists, don't let this ruin you image of me. LOL I am completely over the series ((that's an extreme overstatement)) sortof, and really the only thing I'm obsessed with now, is the coupling of the REDS, BLUES, and GREENS in the PPGZ and the other one... uhm... I can't remember right now, but it was a comic on the internet with Dexter and everybody else. Let me know if you know what I'm rambling about.**

**ANYWAYS- **

**BlossomxBrick**

**BubblesxBoomer**

**ButtercupxButch**

**But now... this story is about a new pairing. What if there was a **_**fourth**_** powerpuff girl and a **_**fourth**_** rowdyruff boy?**

**They are the YELLOWS... and this is their story.**

**PREFACE**

It all started with the sugar, spice, and everything nice. The three ingriedients chosen to create the perfect little girl. But ChemicalX was what changed our lives forever.

I am five, and in kindergarten. My sisters and I are crime fighting superheroes that save the day. Thanks to, The Powerpuff Girls. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup sit with me at the small pink table, and we color pictures.

I draw a pink, blue, green, and yellow rainbow with clouds and little tidbits that remind me of our quadro.

I lean over Buttercup's shoulder to find that Bubbles has drawn the same. We smile.

Life is nice and quiet in Kindergarten.

_Aaannn- aaannn- aaannn... _The hotline blares and as per usual the firey redhead zooms to answer the phone with a "Yes, Mayor." and a, "Right away, Mayor."

We three left at the table jump up and send crayons flying. "Lets go girls!" Blossom shouts, and we follow her through the roof and into the sky.

The wind brushes against my face and arms, making my yellow dress flutter in the wind. I am exited to see who we will be fighting today. Little did I know that it would change my life forever. We are heading towards the giant Townsville Tower, and Blossom shouts over her shoulder, "Buttercup and I will take right, Bubbles and Butterfly you take left! Got it?"

"Got it!" We all announce in union.

I look at Bubbles and she is just so serene, as always. We fly to the left, leaving blue and yellow fading streaks in our wake, pink and green in the opposite side. We come together once again, to form our group of four, a cute and innocent pack- on the outside. Needless to say we are_ all_ very capable in defending ourselves.

Just as I am getting used to the comfortable feel of flying, something warm and just my size collides with me, and sends me spiraling into the hard asphalt below. I see white, and then red, and my head hurts like crazy. I blink rapidly to find myself in a two foot deep crater, and I sit up, my head spinning. When the world stops spinning, I glance ahead to see my sisters in the same predicament.

I stand and step out of my hole, ahead of me there are four little boys. About my age, with the same big, bright eyes that were on my face now. They are smirking, with mean looks on their faces.

There's one with a red shirt and cap, with firey orange hair pulled back into a ponytail and red eyes.

One with a dark blue shirt and blonder than blonde shaggy hair with eyes that match his shirt.

Another with a dark green shirt and smoothed over raven hair that's gelled up in messy spikes and he has glossy green eyes.

And the last... it's like looking in a mirror. He has sideswept chocolate brown hair and bright, curious yellow eyes... like looking into my own. His shirt matched my dress and I am just captivated.

Blossom eyes the boys with a curious look and goes automatically in to leader mode. "Look, I don't know what you think is going on here, but this is definately not a safe place to play right now."

The red one rolles his eyes. "Pfft. Yea right! We're the Rowdyruff Boys! Like we're gonna listen to anything you sissy, dumb girls tell us to do. What do you think we are? Stuuuuuuuupiiiidddd?"

"The Rowdyruff Boys? Look I'm warning you-"

"Shut UP!" he shouts at her.

"Alright, that's it!" Buttercup shouts, and runs toward her matching counterpart. She throws a punch toward his face, a close call, but he grabs her fist and twists it. Knocking her to the ground. She glares at him menacingly... and he just smirks. She gets up yelling, and gives hits to him faster that fast... he takes a few, as does she, before Buttercup falls to the ground again.

But she never gives up.

The red one runs at Blossom, for whom she is too fast. Their fight is filled with speedy intricacies, all to which I pay no attention.

Bubbles is flying at her match, and blue collides with blue, sending the other flying.

All that is left is me... and _him._ His glower is slightly hostile... making his fierce eyes sparkle with un-acted-on anticipation, and I see a glow of hesitation in the yellow, and before I know it, he's running at me.

I don't have time to react or defend, before a clenched fist strikes with my face, and my foot collides with his shin.

Life is big and terrifying in the real world.

But as of here and now, I'm not worried or scared, just extremely focused on kicking his butt. There is hair pulling, biting, kicking, and punching for hours on end. And it is a while before I start to notice that we're all bruised and bloodied, but not one of us has won yet.

We lose them for a minute, before we find them not three minutes later. They flee-whether they are scared or just tired-they flee. But, once again, they've gained the upper-hand.

They circle around and kick in the after-burners. Red, blue, green, and yellow smoke billowing around us like toxic clouds. Smells like it, too. We choke and cough and our eyes water to the point of blindness.

But in the end, we've lost them. The fight not over, I can't help but wonder where they've dissapeared to, or where they went after we busted Mojo and threw him in jail.

They were mysterious little boys... and I don't think I'll ever forget them. Oddly enough, there is no grudge to bear in my heart against The Rowdyruff Boys. The yellow one still etched in my mind.

I never saw them again...

**TO BE CONTINUED! =D **

**So? What'd you think?**

**Is it okay to want ten reviews before continuing? I think we can do it! ;) **

**Before you go, can you click that little blue button down there? Kthanx... =D**


End file.
